The Beginning
by Sak-2211
Summary: /Un grito rompe el silencio de la Noche en Konoha, un Temblor... El comienzo de la noche en la cual Termina una era, y comienza otra.../ ¡Naruto ha perdido el control sobre Kurama! ¿Que Pasara ahora? ¿Como ha logrado perderlo?. Entren y Enterense de mas!
1. Chapter 1: The day of disaster

**The Beginning**

Por las calles de Konoha todo era tranquilidad, el viento azotaba las cortinas de la Villa Uchiha, y las Hojas de los Arboles se movían al son de este mismo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh~!-

Un estruendoso grito de dolor rompe el silencio de la noche, en la puerta de la Mansión Uchiha comienzan a escucharse los azotes del toque de una persona contra la misma.

-¡Sakura-Sama! ¡Sasuke-Sama! –Una voz femenina se escucha llamando a gritos a ambos Shinobis.

La pelirosa se levanta ante los gritos de llamado, mientras que su esposo imita su acción- ¡Sasuke-Kun! –Exclama esta, Sasuke Asiente y se levanta al igual que ella para ponerse sus batas de dormir y bajar hasta la entrada.

-Sakura… -Sasuke la detuvo- Ve con nuestra hija… Descuida… Yo me encargo… -Le dijo tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza, un gran estruendo azoto Konoha haciendo que Sasuke protegiera a Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Oh dios… -Se escucha un susurro audible del otro lado de la puerta- ¡Sasuke-Sama! ¡Sakura-Sama! –Vuelve a llamar la voz femenina a la puerta.

-Ve –Le indica Sasuke a su esposa haciendo que esta asintiera y corriera hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija.

-¡Sasura! ¡Sasura! –Nombraba a su hija mientras se aproximaba a la habitación de su pequeña- Sasura… -Expreso la pelirosa con alivio al ver a su pequeña hija de un año de edad en sueños, dormida en su cuna de Madera, acobijada y respirando con tranquilidad- De verdad… Se nota que Sasuke es tu padre… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de ese temblor? –Dijo en tono maternal y cálido tomando en brazos a su hija, Para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal, y en el instante en que llego al piso de abajo, otro estruendo azoto contra Konoha, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¡Kyaaa~h! –Exclamo la pelirosa cubriendo con su cuerpo a su pequeña hija al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacia lo mismo con ambas- S-Sasuke-Kun… -Exclamo mirándolo con sorpresa para luego fruncir el ceño- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –Pregunto muy desconcentrada observándolo aun cubriéndose en sus brazos.

-Es Naruto… -Respondió en tono apacible y con desconcentración.

-¿Naruto? –Cuestiono de nuevo mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Hinata-Sama está dando a luz… -Comento una mujer desde la puerta principal.

-¡¿Hinata está dando a luz?! –Exclamo Sakura, mientras Sasuke le quitaba de los brazos a su hija- ¿Sasuke-Kun?

-Shizune-San, por favor ocúpese de mantener a nuestra hija a salvo… -Dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba en brazos a Sasura a la susodicha.

-_¿Mantenerla a salvo? _–Pensó en su interior muy confundida Sakura- Pero… Sasuke-Kun… yo… -Intento articular Sakura.

-Sakura… -La interrumpió el Uchiha- Ve con Hinata… Necesita a la mejor Kunoichi medico de la Hoja a su lado… -Le ordeno Sasuke con una leve sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con delicadeza.

-Sasuke-Kun… -Exclamo la Haruno sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos, para luego cambiar a una expresión seria y asentir, y después lo tomo de la mano para despedirse y salir corriendo en dirección al Hospital de la Hoja.

-Sasuke-Sama… Sakura-Sama no sa-…-

-Lo sé…-Interrumpió a Shizune- Pero es mejor… que este con Hinata... Yo... me encargare de Naruto… -Expreso Sasuke decidido con rostro serio para luego fruncir el ceño- Shizune-san... Cuide… Por favor… a mi hija…-Dicho esto corrió en dirección al centro de la Aldea.

En el Hospital de Konoha, los gritos de parto de la joven Hyuuga se escuchaban.

-¡Aaaaaa~hh! –Jadeos- N-Naruto-Kun… Ugh… - Hinata Respiro hondo para seguir empujando- D-Donde… Ah... Ah… -Empujo de nuevo y tomo aire para luego soltar- ¿¡Donde esta Naruto-Kun!? –Decía la ojiperla en medio de su trabajo de parto.

Después de horas de trabajo de parto, el bebe ya estaba por nacer, pero Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento, Naruto había estado muy raro los últimos días, por eso había empezado a Sospechar, ahora ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala de parto, ni siquiera estaba con ella el día del Nacimiento de su querido hijo.

-Hinata-Sama… Tranquila… Naruto-Sama está bien…-Le decía una de las enfermeras- ¡Ya falta poco esfuércese! ¡Solo un poco más! –Trataba de animar a su Paciente.

Hinata empujo de nuevo- ¡Hinata! –Irrumpió de repente la Haruno en la sala de parto.

-¿¡Sakura-Sama!? –Exclamo una de las enfermeras al ver a la Pelirosa irrumpir en la sala de parto.

-¿S-Sakura-San…? –Hinata empujo de nuevo pero ante el dolor grito de nuevo.

-Hinata…-Dijo Sakura al ver a su compañera, miro a todos lados- ¿Dónde… esta Naruto? –Cuestiono la pelirosa a una de las enfermeras al no ver a su compañero, pero un gran estruendo azoto de nuevo Konoha, al mismo tiempo que la ojiperla gritaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡Hyaaah~! –Exclamo la Haruno al ser tomada del brazo y sacada de la sala de parto- ¿Ino? –Dijo Sakura al percatarse de quien la había tomado del brazo- ¿¡Que rayos Pasa en Konoha!?-

-Sakura… Naruto… el… -

-¡Ino! –Interrumpió Sakura a la rubia frente a ella- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Que… tiene que ver Naruto en esto!? –Interrogo a Ino tomándola de los hombros.

-Sakura… Naruto… él ha… -Comenzó a decir Ino- ha liberado al Kyuuby…-Informo Ino mirándola seriamente.

Tras aquella noticia la Haruno soltó los Hombros de Ino abriendo los ojos de sobremanera- ¿N-Naruto…?

En el centro de la Aldea Ninjas dirigidos por Sasuke cubrían la furia del Kyuuby- Maldición –Musito Sasuke en un murmullo por lo bajo entre jadeos- Hay que retenerlo… hasta que… Tsk… no hay más alternativa…. –seguía murmurando- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Comienza la evacuación de los civiles! –

-¡Hai! –Respondió el Nara ante la orden del Uchiha y seguido de otros ninja fue a realizarla.

_Konoha, Hospital

-Sasuke te mando aquí… para tenerte a salvo… Este lugar es el mejor resguardado en Konoha en estos momentos… debido al parto de Hinata…-Explicaba la Rubia.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo ha podido Naruto perder el control sobre Kurama? ¡Se suponía que Kurama ya no se oponía a él! -

-No lo sabemos… pero… Se podría decir que es por el Parto de Hinata… -

-¿No se supone que… eso no alteraría a Naruto?-Cuestiono la pelirosa sin entender.

-Repito que no lo sabemos... es extraño… es… raro…-

-Ino… pero... Naruto… -A Sakura comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos- ¿El va… a morir?-

-Eso tampoco lo se Sakura… yo… El hijo de Naruto... los Ancianos quieren…-Comenzó a decir Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos ante el pensamiento que cruzo su mente- ¿Convertirlo en el… Nuevo contenedor del Kyuuby? –Interrogo la pelirosa creyendo no haber escuchado bien la oración que su compañera había expuesto ante ella.

To be continue…..


	2. Chapter 2: The Rupture

**Konichiwa**! :3 Doy gracias a aquellos que leyeron, a aquellos que comentaron! Bueno no sabía si esto gustaría ya que es mi primer Fanfic publicado en , en fin! Doy gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de Leer, Comentar, seguirlo, etc., etc.! :3 gracias! Sin más los dejo con el segundo Capítulo de mi Historia! Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

**_The Rupture_**

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras, bajo la mirada, ellos… ellos no podían… - Pe… ¡Pero Ino! ¿¡Ellos no pueden…. Oh si!? Yo… No puedo permitirlo… ¡Estoy segura de que Naruto no está-…..! –

-Te equivocas Sakura… -la Interrumpio Ino- Naruto… fue quien lo sugirió en primer lugar… -Al decir esto Sakura la miro muy confundida.

_Ino Flash Back

-Naruto… Pronto se aproxima el parto de tu mujer… ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿Oh no? –Articulo la anciana Koharu mientras observaba al joven Uzumaki frente a ella.

Nueve Shinobis se encontraban en uno de los salones de la torre Hokage, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza además de los dos ancianos, los ancianos 'Sabios' de la aldea de la hoja.

-Si anciana… -Contesto con desgane el joven Hokage, el lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello… de lo que ocurriría si… Nah… no podía pasar… después de todo… ¿Cómo podría alterar su chakra el que Hinata estuviera dando a Luz?... Solo eran suposiciones, nada más… No debía temer… pero aun así…

-¡Naruto! –Una voz reprochante saco al joven rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Tsk…-Musito Naruto.

-Naruto… ¿Ya decidiste que pasara si… Sucede lo inesperado? -Cuestiono Sasuke recostado a la pared más cercana de brazos cruzados analizando a Naruto con la mirada.

Naruto volteo a ver a su compañero, y luego de pensarlo un momento una idea cruzo su cabeza- Si… Sasuke… Tú debes encargarte de sellar a… Kurama… en mi hijo… -Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

-Naruto… -Exclamo Sasuke sorprendido mientras lo observaba.

-¡Pero Naruto! ¡Es tu Hijo! ¡¿Lo condenaras a lo mismo que tú sufriste?! –Articulo Ino sin quitar la vista de Naruto.

Los demás solo dedicaban miradas expectantes, Naruto volteo a ver a Ino mientras Shikamaru exhalaba el Humo de su cigarrillo- Sin embargo Naruto –Esta vez la vista de todos se dirigió a Sai- Tenemos que tomar en cuenta que… No sabemos si tu hijo será capaz de…-La voz de Sai fue cortada por Naruto.

-¡Sai! –lo callo Naruto, el silencio tras la voz del rubio fue presente en la habitación- Lamento decirte Sai, y a todos aquellos que crean que me equivoco…-Dedico una mirada brusca a los ancianos- Le tengo plena confianza a mi… Hijo… -Dijo Naruto con seriedad mirando al anciano Homura.

El silencio total fue presente en esa habitación, tras la última frase del Uzumaki, Homura respiro profundo- Como quieras… Naruto…-

Naruto dirigió su mirada a Sasuke- Sasuke… Cuento contigo –Expreso Naruto con firmeza, Sasuke se quedo mirando el suelo un momento, pero luego alzo la mirada y asintió.

_Flash back End.

-Entonces Naruto…. El… -Logro comentar Sakura después de que Ino terminara su narración de los hechos sucedidos- Y… ¡todos lo sabían! Me lo ocultaron… Hasta Sasuke-Kun lo sabia…-Sakura estaba desconcentrada, no entendía la decisión de Naruto, ¡No entendía Nada!

-No te enojes Sakura… era una misión secreta… -Tranquilizo Ino a la pelirosa- ¡Ino-san! –Se escucho una voz acercándose a ellas desde el Pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede Denegawa-San? –Cuestionó a la agitada enfermera que se había acercado a ellas.

-El hijo del Hokage a Nacido.. –informo con poco aliento la susodicha enfermera.

-Como esta Hinata? –Cuestiono Sakura.

- Es… -Comenzó a decir Denegawa volteando a ver a la Kunoichi- Es-Esta inconsciente… pero estable… -Respondió al fin la enfermera.

-Uhmm.. –Exclamo Sakura con la mirada Baja, una idea demente cruzo por su mente, y salió disparada corriendo de ahí.

-Sakura! –La llamo Ino- …. Tsk… ¿Qué diablos esta planeando…? –Ino se quedo mirando al pasillo por el cual antes Sakura había salido corriendo.

Ninguna de las Ideas que paso por la mente de Ino, se parecía a la que Sakura tenía en la suya, ella debía ayudar a Naruto, debía hacer algo… Iba en contra de sí misma quedarse ahí… Mientras los demás arriesgaban sus vidas… y además… Ayudaban a Naruto…- ¡¿Donde está el hijo de Naruto?! –Cuestiono a una de los enfermeros que pasaban por los pasillos.

-En la habitación 101... –Informo uno de ellos mirando extrañado a la pelirosa, la cual siguió su camino tras la respuesta.

Sakura se quedo mirando la sigla 101 marcada en la puerta de la habitación frente a la que estaba, trago grueso y sonrió para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Hinata plenamente dormida, Sakura miro a todos lados buscando a Kō, le pareció extraño no verlo ahí, y aun más extraño el que hubieran dejado a Hinata sola con su hijo.

La pelirosa saco los otros pensamientos de su mente y con sigilo se acerco a la cuna que se encontraba en la habitación, al agachar su cabeza para ver dentro de ella, pudo divisar al fin a un pequeño bebe, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos, mirándola… Ojos color perla y cabello color negro y alborotado como el de Naruto, ¡Había Nacido con mucho! Sakura no sabía cómo había sido Naruto de bebe… Pero estaba segura de que tenía un parecido con él, sobre todo, porque en sus mejillas llevaba las tres rayas características de su padre- ….Tu… -Cargo en brazos a ese bebe ojiperla- Eres el legado de Naruto.. –Sonrió- Vamos… Salvemos a tu Padre… -Dicho esto salió con mucho sigilo por la ventana para dirigirse a toda velocidad en dirección al centro de Konoha.

Sasuke aun seguía reteniendo a Kurama, lo extraño era… que aun seguía callado… Rugía tal cual bestia… No parecía que fuera el de verdad, Más aun… No parecía Naruto…- Tsk… -Musito Sasuke- Reportes sobre el hijo de Naruto! –Pidió Sasuke mientras aun trataban de impedir que el Kyuuby avanzara mas- _Menuda Pelea… eh? Naruto… Kurama… _-Pensó el Uchiha mientras los ojos de su Sharingan se cruzaban con los del Kyuuby Rugiendo.

-Sasuke-Sama! El niño ya ha nacido! –Le informo uno de los Shinobis en batalla.

-¿Y qué esperan para traerlo? –Cuestiono el Uchiha con furia mirándolo.

-Es que…-

-¿¡Es que, Que!? -Exclamo aun fulminándolo con su mirada profunda.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! –Una voz muy conocida para él lo llamaba, al voltear Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Que...? ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Cuestiono el Uchiha alejándose del Kyuuby un poco para acercarse a ella y apartarla de ahí.

-Sasuke-Kun... –Dijo la pelirosa mirándolo con mirada seria para luego descubrir el rostro del pequeño bebe que estaba en sus brazos- Aquí esta…-

Sasuke se acerco para ver al pequeño- Aquí esta… El próximo Héroe de la hoja… -Dijo y lo tomo en brazos para ponerlo en el suelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Que vas a hacer Sasuke-Kun? –Cuestiono la ojijade observando al azabache con preocupación.

-Voy a sellar a Kurama dentro de el… -Contesto Sasuke dándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

Sakura aun no lo creía- Pero.. Sasuke-Kun.. ¿Qué pasara con Naruto?-

-Sakura… Confía en mi… -Dicho esto el Uchiha alzo la mirada para ver directamente al Kyuuby- ¡Todos! ¡Deben retirarse de aquí de inmediato!

-¿Ah..? –Exclamaron todos alejándose del Kyuuby.

-¡Pero Sasuke! –Exclamo Kiba casi en un gruñido mirando al Uchiha.

-¡Kiba… Obedece mis órdenes! ¡Todos fuera de aquí! –Repitió el Uchiha sus órdenes . Las tropas se alejaron tras la segunda orden de Sasuke- ¡Sakura! –Exclamo al ver que esta no se alejaba.

-Sasuke-Kun… lo lamento.. Pero si crees que me iré de aquí.. Estás loco…. –Expreso la pelirosa con mirada seria.

-¡Pero… Sakura! –Se quejo el azabache.

-Sasuke-Kun… -Dijo la Haruno con la mirada baja captando la atención del Uchiha- Naruto… Me ha salvado en innumerables ocasiones… Yo… -Por la mente de Sakura comenzaron a pasar recuerdos, de las veces en las que Naruto la había Salvado- Yo… -Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡De alguna Manera! –

-Sakura… -Exclamo el Uchiha mirándola sorprendido- Esta bien.. Sakura.. –Le entrego de nuevo al hijo de Naruto en brazos- Descubre al niño y acuéstalo en el suelo…-

-S-Si… -Contesto Sakura a su orden, para luego hacer lo que este le pidió.

-¿Hace cuanto que su cordón umbilical fue cortado? –Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Creo que… 10 u 11 minutos aproximadamente.. –Informo Sakura.

-Aun hay tiempo… pero debe ser rápido… -Comenzó a hacer sellos rápidamente- Sakura… aléjate un poco…. Y cúbrete si es necesario.. –Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar mientras Sasuke culminaba sus posiciones de manos- Jutsu de Liberación y separación de Energía.. –Activo su Sharingan de Nuevo mientras el Kyuuby comenzaba a Irradiar energía- … Ahora.. –hizo otros sellos rápidamente sin quitar su Vista del Kyuuby- Cortar! –El Kyuuby irradio más luz luego de esta palabra- Aléjate Sakura!-Grito con Fuerza Sasuke mientras el Kyuuby Gruñía y se desvanecía.

Sakura lo obedeció alejándose del bebe… El Kyuuby Irradio una Luz cegadora provocando que Sakura no lograra divisar lo que pasaba- Sello de Flamas! –Escucho la Haruno y luego de estas palabras una gran explosión de Luz los cubrió, dejando solo el Llanto de un bebe a lo lejos..

To be continue…

* * *

Gracias! Por leer! Matta ne!

¿Se merece un rewiew?


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Beginning

**Hola Hola!  
**

**Aqui estoy con la Actualizacion ^^ espero que les guste! muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos! y tambien por seguirla y por leerla! estoy muy emocionada por eso *-* le agradesco! Bueno sin mas! les dejo la actualizacion! disfruten!  
**

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

_The __Real __Beginning_

Cuando la luz al fin dejo de cegarla, Sakura alzo la mirada intentando encontrar a Sasuke, o a Naruto, su mirada buscaba con desesperación a uno de ellos cuando por fin su vista se fijo en una persona tirada en el suelo- ¡Naruto! –Exclamo acercándose rápidamente al lugar donde estaba el Rubio, Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca abriendo los ojos con asombro y desconcertada, el rubio se encontraba totalmente quemado con los ojos cerrados, no sabia si inconsciente, o…- N-Naruto… -Dijo mientras se desvanecía cayendo en el suelo arrodillada y con la mirada baja poniendo su soporte en sus manos, dejo caer algunas lagrimas.

"¡No moriré! ¡No hasta que sea Hokage!"

"Yo los protegeré a todos…"

"¡Seré Hokage! ¡Ya lo verán!"

"¡Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras!"

"¡Nunca abandonare! ¡Nunca dejare atrás a un amigo! ¡No soy ese tipo de persona!, porque yo… ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto!"

-Naruto… -Articulo la ojijade con la voz quebrada, mientras recordaba las palabras de Naruto, se limpio las lagrimas con el ceño fruncido, y tomo la mano de su amigo para tomar el pulso- Estas vivo Naruto... –Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad dejando caer más lagrimas.

-¡Claro que lo está!-

Sakura abrió los ojos aun cristalizados y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella con el niño en brazos- Pero ya Kurama no está con el… -Dijo mientras le entregaba en brazos el bebe a Sakura.

-¡Necesita atención medica de Inmediato! –Dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Yo lo llevare… -Informo Sasuke cargando en brazos al moribundo rubio- Tu encárgate de el pequeño... –Dicho esto, con Naruto cargado desapareció rápidamente en dirección al Centro Médico de la Hoja.

Sakura se quedo sola en su sitio, mientras más ninjas se acercaban a donde estaba, luego de la conmoción todos aparecieron- Chicos… -Dijo mirando a Kiba y a Shikamaru acercarse a ella.

-¿Sakura? –Dijo Kiba al verla.

Sakura asintió y volteo su mirada al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos- Lo has hecho muy bien pequeño… -Comenzó a hablarle al pequeño mientras se alejaba de ahí- Vamos… ya no llores... –Trataba de calmarlo con tono suave- Ya pronto estarás con mama… Todo estará bien… -Miro al cielo- Lo estará... –Volteo a ver de nuevo al pequeño- Ahora hay una enorme carga sobre tus hombros… -Suspiro al ver que este se calmaba- Espero que tu padre este bien… aunque… Tu padre es muy fuerte… Si te contara todo lo que ha hecho… -Sakura comenzó su relato mientras se dirigía al Hospital de Konoha.

_**_Semanas Después**_

Sakura ingreso a una de las habitaciones del Hospital de la Hoja y tomo la tabla que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama de esta, para luego sonreír- Haz mejorado rápidamente Naruto –Le informo con una sonrisa la Kunoichi pelirosa a su compañero Shinobi- A pesar de ya no contar con Kurama dentro de ti para curar tus heridas, estas sanando muy rápido –Alboroto su rubio cabello mientras este reía- ¡Eres un gran Shinobi! –Elogio la Ojijade.

El Rubio esposo una gran sonrisa, a pesar de estar totalmente vendado aun conservaba su boca y sus ojos sin vendas- ¡Jeh! –Un ligero sonrojo se asomo en las mejillas del rubio- Gracias por resaltar lo obvio Sakura-Chan –Respondió el rubio mirándola.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa malvada- Deja de presumir, tu Idiota... –Dijo y le dio un "Suave" golpe en la espalda.

Naruto sintió el rayo atravesando su cuerpo mientras gritaba tratando de alcanzar el lugar en su espalda en donde la pelirosa lo había golpeado- ¡Oh! ¡Sakura-Chan! –Exclamo el rubio con cara de berrinche.

-Eso te pasa por presumido… ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes moverte bien… oh… de verdad si tu ego crece un poco te puedes parecer a Sasuke-Kun… -Decía la Haruno conteniendo su risa, mientras que el rubio se reía sin control.

La puerta se cerró dando a entender que alguien había entrado, Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos como plato al ver quien había entrado.

-¿Por qué se ríen de su colega a sus espaldas? Es más… ¿Tu porque te burlas del Hombre que duerme a tu Lado? ¿Eh, _**Sakura-Chan**_? –Dijo el Uchiha un tanto burlón mirando con ojos acusantes a la ojijade.

-¡S-Solo jugábamos! ¡De verdad! –Respondió la Haruno con nerviosismo.

-Hmph... –Concluyo el Uchiha adentrándose más en la habitación para ver a Naruto- ¿Cómo te sientes, Dobe? –

-Gracias por preguntar, Teme, estoy mejor… -Respondió el Uzumaki con una malvada sonrisa para luego mirarlo insinuante- ¿Y tú? ¿Triste porque _**TU**_ Sakura-chan no tiene mucho tiempo para ti? –Lanzo la pregunta el rubio con picardía.

-¿¡Eso no te importa o si!? ¡DOBE! -Reclamo el Azabache con un ligero sonrojo frunciendo el ceño enojado, además de un notable pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Naruto también frunció el ceño- ¡Me hiciste enojar Teme! –

-Grrr…. –Ambos gruñían intercambiando miradas de ira fulminante.

Sakura suspiro- Basta niños… -Exclamo la Haruno mirándolos irónicamente- Pero… Es cierto… -Ella volteo a ver por la ventana- No tengo mucho tiempo libre… Hay demasiados heridos, y el equipo médico tiene que esforzarse demasiado… -Suspiro de nuevo volteando a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke- Gracias a dios nadie murió durante el ataque…-

Naruto la escuchaba atentamente, luego bajo la mirada, las palabras de Sakura le hicieron recordar algo importante- Yo he fallado… -Apretó con fuerza sus puños- En vez de protegerlos, los herí, en vez de ver por mi aldea… Destruí parte de ella… Y en vez de ver por el bien de mi hijo… Yo… He fallado como Hokage… -Seguía con la mirada baja.

-¡Basta Naruto! –

La vista de Naruto se dirigió a Sakura, al igual que los ojos de Sasuke.

-¡Ese no eres tú! Tú nunca te sientas a lamentarte… Todos… Incluso yo… Te debemos mucho… Y en cuanto a la aldea… ¡Puede repararse! Pero solo… solo si… Su Hokage permanece firme a su lado… -Sakura sonrió- Tu eres el mejor Hokage que esta generación pudo haber tenido… -Concluyo la Haruno.

-Hmph… -Exclamo Sasuke con la mirada baja y una sonrisa- Bueno… Me tengo que iré… -Dijo mientras dejaba la pared en la que estaba recostado- Recupérate pronto Dobe… No puedo encargarme de tu trabajo para siempre… -Se despidió de Naruto, para voltear a ver a Sakura- Sakura… No te esfuerces mucho… -Sasuke se acerco a ella para despedirse.

-Uhm… -Exclamo Sakura a la vez que asentía un tanto sonrojada- Tratare de no hacerlo Sasuke-Kun... –Dijo la ojijade sonriéndole sonrojada.

-Hmph… No te Vayas tarde –Dicho esto el Uchiha dejo la habitación.

Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto- Naruto... Tengo que revisar tus heridas y darles tratamiento, además de cambiarte tu vendaje, después de la operación de hace unas semanas… Tengo que tratarte para que no te quede cicatrices... –Informo la Haruno sonriéndole mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto comenzado a quitarle los vendajes.

-OK… -El Uzumaki bajo la mirada- Sakura-chan… -la llamo.

-Dime... –Respondió la Haruno mientras terminaba con las vendas del brazo- Tengo que quitarte la camisa... –Dijo y prosiguió a hacerlo para seguir en lo suyo.

-En cuanto me recupere… Tengo que hablar con Sasuke y contigo… -

-¿Uh? –Exclamo Sakura deteniéndose un momento- ¿Sobre qué? –Pregunto confundida.

-Lo sabrás en su momento... –Naruto le sonrió- ¡Ittai! ¡Duele! –Exclamo mientras la pelirosa terminaba de quitar sus vendas del pecho.

Sakura comenzó a tratar sus heridas, concentro su chakra en su mano y lo puso sobre la espalda de Naruto- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Ya no eres un niño aguanta como hombre! –

-Si…-Exclamo Naruto mientras ella seguía curándolo- Dime... ¿Cómo está Hinaru? –Lanzo la pregunta el joven Rubio.

-El está bien –Sakura sonrió- Hinaru... Es un muy lindo nombre... Hinata y tu por fin lo eligieron... –Dijo la Haruno sonriéndole.

Naruto se quedo callado un momento mientras pensaba en el porqué de haber elegido aquel nombre, Habían pensado en ponerle Runahi… o Shitetsu... pero… El nombre Hinaru le sonaba heroico... No fue hasta el día después del incidente que decidieron el nombre- A Hinata y a mí nos gusto... –Comento el rubio con una sonrisa- Y.. ¿Cómo esta Sasura-chan? –

-Ella está muy bien… Solo gracias a que Hinata la cuida por mí... No he tenido mucho tiempo como ya sabes… Si no fuera por Hinata no se qué haría...-

-¿Crees que podrías pedirle que traiga a Hinaru de nuevo a ver a su padre? Jeh... –Dijo esta vez Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto... –Sakura aun sonreía- Se lo diré... –Después de decir esto siguió administrándole tratamiento, desde el pecho, hasta el cuello y la cara, y luego al terminar comenzó a ponerle su nuevo vendaje.

-Sakura-Chan…-

-¿Qué? –Respondió ella ante el llamado de Naruto, sin dejar de vendar su brazo.

-Uhm… ¿Tú crees… que hice bien... en pedir que se sellara a Kurama dentro de mi hijo…? –Cuestiono este con la mirada baja y voz temblorosa.

-Uhmm… -Sakura paro de vendarlo por un instante- Naruto… Yo no sé qué tendrías en la mente cuando tomaste tu decisión… -Dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarlo de nuevo.

-S-Sakura-Chan… -Dijo Naruto a la vez que su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

-Pero…-

El rubio alzo la mirada ante las palabras de la ojijade- Seamos Honestos –Continuo esta- Siendo el hijo del mejor Shinobi de la era se espera mucho de él –Concluyo la Haruno regalándole una sonrisa.

-Jeh... –Naruto alzo la mirada- Gracias Sakura-Chan...

-¡De nada! –Sakura termino de vendarlo y se levanto de la cama- Listo, regresare mas tarde para cambiarte los demás vendajes... Por ahora me voy, nos vemos Naruto –Sonrió y se retiro de la Habitación mientras el Rubio se despedía con una sonrisa.

Naruto dejo de sonreír, y puso una cara seria a la vez que dirigía su mirada al frente- Eres astuto... Sasuke... –

-Hmph... Ahora dime... ¿Para qué me llamaste, Dobe...? –Dijo el Uchiha sentado en el marco de la ventana mirándolo.

-Sasuke, no quería hablar de esto frente a Sakura-Chan… Ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones…-

Sasuke pudo notar la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de su amigo- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? –Cuestiono el azabache bajando del marco de la ventana para entrar en la habitación.

Mientras, en el hospital, fuera de la habitación del Uzumaki, había mucho ajetreo, las personas corrían de un lado para otro, había mucho que hacer ese día, bueno... todos los días desde el incidente.

Sakura salía de la habitación de uno de sus pacientes mientras leía la tabla de información del mismo- ¡Sakura-Sama! –Ella alzo la mirada al escuchar a alguien llamándola- Shizune-san? –Dijo y se acerco a su proclamarte- Shizune-san… le he dicho que puede llamarme solo Sakura... usted es mayor, no ha cambiado nada solo porque ahora me hayan nombrado Sannin, o porque este casada con Sasuke –Insistió de nuevo la Haruno mientras Shizune reía nerviosa y apenada.

-¡Frentona! –Sakura suspiro, sabía muy bien quien se estaba acercando a ella- Ino... tu si deberías... –Dijo para si en un susurro y luego sonrió forzosamente- Hola Ino-cerda... ¡Que sorpresa verte! ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Es que tú no estás ocupada, atareada y cansada y descansas cuando puedes ¡holgazana! –Dijo Sakura con un rostro molesto acusando con la mirada a Ino.

Ino movió su dedo de un lado a otro haciendo el gesto de "No" frente al rostro de Sakura- No deberías decirme eso Sakura, Jeh… Ya que yo vengo a Relevarte –Ino le sonrió.

-¿Eh? –Exclamo la Haruno sorprendida- Pero Ino... –Protesto Sakura.

- Nada, ¡No hagas preguntas y vete ya! ¡No debes hacer esperar a Sasuke-Kun~! ¿Nee? –Le dijo Ino insinuante y con picardía.

-Eh? -Sakura ruborizo- r-ridículo... –Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada- Sasuke-Kun está muy ocupado cubriendo a Naruto…

-Nee? Y eso no quita que quieres estar con él ¿Me equivoco? –Cuestiono Ino igualmente.

-Uhm! –Exclamo Sakura algo nerviosa sonrojándose aun mas- Ino! ¡Basta! ¡Me largo! –Dicho esto se fue de ahí- … ¿Cómo es que Ino lee mi mente? –Se cuestiono sonrojada mientras salía del Hospital- Aunque… No hará daño si paso a verlo a la oficina... –Sonrió sonrojada y tomo su camino en dirección a la torre Hokage. Al llegar se dirigió directo a la oficina de Naruto.

-¿Uh? Sakura-Sama...-

-Ah... Kasumi-san… -Saludo la Haruno- Justo iba a ver a Sasuke-Kun... –Dijo mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la Oficina.

-Sasuke-Sama no se encuentra... –Informo Kasumi.

-Sasuke-Kun... ¿No está aquí? Umm… Gracias Kasumi-San... ¡Nos vemos! –Dicho esto la Haruno se retiro de ahí- Uhm... Tal vez este en la Central policiaca… ¡Iré por Sasura, y luego iré a verlo...! –Sonrió y corrió en dirección a la Mansión Hyuuga.

* * *

-Hmph… ¿Akatsuki, eh? –Sasuke miraba por la ventana, el viento movía con fuerza las sabanas, y azotaba contra ellos- interesante... –Exclamo el Uchiha sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

To be continue...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! es el Mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora me duelen los dedos XD no en serio! muchas gracias por leer

Gracias a :

**DULCECITO311**, por tu comentario Gracias! :3 y por siempre leer! me alegra mucho que te guste!

**KastorOFC**, por tu Follow y tu Review! Muchas gracias *-*

**ztar_473**, Gracias por tu Follow y tu comentario! Muchas gracias! nee! ^^

**Anto**, Gracias por dejar un Review! aqui esta tu Conti *-* Muchas gracias por pasarte!

**tsubasa14**, Gracias por tu Follow! *-* me gustaria ver pronto un comentario para saber que te parece! de verdad gracias ^^

**SakuZaphiria**, Gracias por tu Follow y por tu Favorite! *-* me emociona mucho que mas personas la lean! graciar por leer!

**Tamiih-chan**, Gracias por tu Favorite! *-* me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Gracias! ^^

Bueno gracias a todooos! ^^ Me despido! Matta ne!.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

_**Hola Hola! :D**_

_**Enserio siento la tardanza :C tuve mucho que hacer durante un tiempo y apenas hoy termine el Capitulo 4! :3 sin más que decir, agradezco sus comentarios, y a aquellos que lo leen, y los dejo con la actualización :D Muchas gracias por leer!  
**_

**AVISO: Puede contener SPOILER. Si no vas al corriente con el Manga lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

_The Mission_

-¿Akatsuki, eh? … Interesante... –Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto- Así que… Tú tienes la sospecha de que aun hay rastro de ellos…-

-No solo eso –Articulo Naruto- También sospecho que tuvieron algo que ver con el incidente que pasó con Kurama…-

-No sería sorpresivo… hace años que no sabemos nada de sus movimientos, o de… Ni siquiera sabemos si Obito sigue vivo…-

-Tampoco estamos seguros de que está muerto, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas… El Incidente de hace un mes en Amegakuren…-

-Si lo recuerdo, asesinaron a 10 ninjas que vigilaban la aldea, se sabe que entraron pero al parecer... No se llevaron nada… No parece algo que Akatsuki haría… es demasiado controversial… -

-Aun Así Sasuke, tengo que pedirte algo, ahora que sabes de mis sospechas…-Naruto miro a Sasuke con Seriedad- Yo… Necesito que tu y Sakura-chan terminen de sellar a Isobu, a Saiken y a Matatabi…

-Naruto... Yo no conozco los nombres de los Bijuu... Así que háblame claro…-

-Si... Lo siento... Me refiero al Sanbi, al Rokubi, y al Nibi…-

Sasuke alzo la mirada y se quedo pensativo mirando al techo- Hmph... –Comenzó a caminar para acercarse a Naruto- Hay un problema con tu plan Naruto… Olvidas que Sakura y yo tenemos una hija… A la cual no llevaremos con nosotros y no podemos dejar abandonada…-

-¡Pero Sasuke! –Exclamo Naruto en un Reclamo.

-Tres años… -Dijo el Uchiha interrumpiendo la voz de Naruto, el Hokage lo miro sin comprender- Cuando mi hija tenga 4 años… dentro de 3 años, Sakura y yo partiremos, en esa misión… Si no aceptas esta condición… Búscate otros ninjas que hagan ese trabajo…-

Naruto bufo con una sonrisa- Sabes que no puedo… y que tendré que doblegarme ante tus condiciones… Entonces tres años...-Naruto miro a Sasuke mientras el azabache asentía- Sasuke… una cosa más… No le digas nada a Sakura-chan aun…-

-Lo sé… -Exclamo el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados aun viendo el techo, para luego abrir los ojos- A veces llego a creer que aun estas algo enamorado de ella… -

Naruto sonrió- Me divierten tus comentarios Uchiha... Pareces celoso...-Naruto esbozo una sonrisa maligna mirando al Uchiha.

-Hmph! Ya basta de idioteces… si eso era todo, entonces me marcho… -Sasuke se acerco a la puerta de Salida- mejórate pronto Dobe...-Se despidió el Azabache al momento que cerraba la puerta.

**_Mansión Hyuuga**

Dejando a Nuestro Hokage, Sakura se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga- ¡Hinata! –llamo la Haruno desde fuera.

-¿Uh? -Exclamo la Hyuuga al escuchar a su proclamante.

-Parece que es Sakura-sama, hermana… -Informo Hanabi mientras miraba por la ventana.

La Hyuuga Mayor dejo a Hinaru en brazos de Hanabi y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a Sakura- Sakura –San –Exclamo al verla con una sonrisa- Adelante, pasa –Dijo en tono amigable invitándola a pasar- Es raro verte tan pronto…-

Sakura sonrió tomándola de la mano- He venido por Sasura –Se justifico la Haruno.

-¿Si? Yo no te esperaba hasta las 10… -Hinata cambio la expresión de su rostro por una más preocupada- ¿Paso algo? –Cuestiono la Hyuuga.

-No… No, nada ha pasado, es que hoy termine temprano…-Sakura le dedico una Sonrisa.

-Oh… Bueno… Sasura-Chan está durmiendo… -Hinata se aparto dejando que Sakura entrara- ¿Me esperas aquí mientras voy por ella? ¿O quieres acompañarme? –

Sakura Negó con la cabeza- No descuida, yo te espero aquí…-Hinata se despidió con un simple "Regreso enseguida", La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba Hanabi- Es tan lindo… -Comento asomando la cabeza en el Corral del pequeño bebe pelinegro que dormía plácidamente- Hola pequeño Hinaru-Kun –Sakura le sonrió mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza del Bebe.

-Buen día, Sakura-Sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Saludo alegremente Hanabi, provocando que Sakura Volteara a verla- Muy bien Hanabi, ¿y tú? –Le respondió la Haruno de igual manera.

-Bastante bien, considerando que ahora soy tía... ¿A que esta lindo? –Comento con una sonrisa la pelimarron.

Sakura volteo a ver de nuevo al pequeño Hinaru- Si, se parece mucho a Naruto... Pobre de él... –Rio ante su Broma, al igual que Hanabi.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras con Sasura en brazos dormida- Aquí estamos... –Sonrió entregándole la pequeña Uchiha a su Madre.

-Hola pequeña… -Saludo la pelirosa a su pequeña bebe- ¿Extrañabas a mama? –Sakura volvió a sonreír y luego volteo a ver a Hinata- Ahm… Hinata… No... ¿Sasuke no ha pasado por aquí, o si? –

-¿No se supone que se ocupa de los deberes de Naruto? –Cuestiono Hinata mirándola.

-Si... cierto… -Sakura se quedo pensando un momento y luego se reincorporo- Gracias Hinata, y perdona las molestias… -Sakura sonrió.

Hinata le sonrió igualmente- No hay porque disculparse… No ha sido ninguna, Sakura-san... Adoro ayudar... –

-Uhm... ok... Muchas gracias Hinata, Hanabi, tengo que irme… Nos veremos después… -Sonrió, y dicho esto la Haruno se encamino a la villa Uchiha.

Sus calles habían sido reconstruidas, en el aire de la Villa Uchiha habían vientos de armonía, los vientos de la armonía pasada que había tenido, vientos de esperanza… aunque todas las casas yacieran vacías, ahí estaban trayendo los buenos recuerdos, pero alejando los malos recuerdos con el aire de alegría.

Sakura se dirigió a la central Policiaca de Konoha, varios Shinobis paseaban por los pasillos de esta, algo ocupados con sus asuntos- ¿Suigetsu? –Exclamo la Haruno al ver al peliceleste pasar por el pasillo.

-¿Sakura-Sama?-

-Suigetsu –Sakura le sonrió mientras lo saludaba- Tu debes saber donde esta Sasuke-Kun… -

-No, en realidad, Sasuke no ha venido por aquí... –Le respondió Suigetsu llevándose sus brazos a la nuca.

-Oh… Bueno… Nos vemos luego entonces… Ehm… Si ves a Sasuke-Kun… Dile que lo estuve buscando… -Expreso la Haruno para luego irse caminando- ¿Dónde estará tu padre…? –Se cuestiono con cierta intriga a si misma mirando a su hija.

Sasuke salía del Hospital de camino a la torre Hokage, se sentía intrigado después de la plática que había tenido con Naruto, una misión difícil es la que acababan de dejar sobre sus hombros, la voz de Kasumi lo saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole que Sakura lo buscaba, Sasuke no le respondió y siguió su camino a la oficina de Naruto.

**_Horas más tarde en la Mansión Uchiha**

Sasuke entro sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar ni a su pequeña hija ni a Sakura, se dirigió a las escaleras para subir, pero una Voz llamando a su nombre lo hizo detenerse.

-Sasuke-Kun... –Lo llamo de nuevo la pelirosa.

-Uhm… ¿Aun despierta? -Cuestiono Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-Estaba esperándote… Estuve preocupada ¡te busque por todas partes después de que Salí del Hospital y no estabas! –

-Lo siento… estaba con Naruto…-

-¿Te ha dado otra misión? –Cuestiono la Haruno mirándolo.

-Así es… -Sasuke tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala junto a ella.

-Y… ¿De qué se trata? –Le cuestiono Sakura mirándolo.

-Jeh… -Sasuke miro al techo con seriedad- Si te lo digo tendría que matarte después… -

-¿Es tan grave…? –Sakura lo miraba con preocupación.

-No te asustes… -Tranquilizo el Uchiha- Es solo un asunto de Konoha…-

-¿Y no me conciernen a mi? ¡Soy una Kunoichi de Konoha! –Exclamo la pelirosa.

-Siempre lo haces… -Expreso Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Sakura Bufo- ¿Hacer qué? –Articulo su pregunta la Kunoichi con Ironía.

-Escarbas más de la cuenta en cosas que no te incumben… -Dijo el Uchiha esta vez mirándola- Y eso te hace tornarte molesta…-

-… Claro… -Sakura camino para comenzar a subir las escaleras- ¡Por cierto señor Uchiha! ¡Perdón por ser una molestia en su vida! ¡Hmph! –Exclamo desde arriba.

- Espero que estés contento Naruto, ahora me toca enfrentarme a la ira contenida de "Sakura-Chan" –Sasuke subió las escaleras derrotado detrás de su esposa, resignado a lo que le esperaba.

**_~~Al día siguiente **

Naruto trataba de retener su risa- ¿Es en serio? –Dijo el Uzumaki sin creérselo- ¡¿Sakura-chan te obligo a dormir en el Jardín?! –Naruto al fin soltó su carcajada, mientras Sasuke asentía.

-Bueno… Eso te ganas por casarte con la mujer más ruda de Konoha... –Comento Shikamaru mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

-Sakura-Chan siempre ha sido así, y Sasuke siempre lo supo… -Esta vez el comentario vino por Parte de Naruto, mientras Chouji asentía y comía Patatas.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a visitar a Naruto ese día, así que ahora charlaba sobre cosas estúpidas, o se quejaban, pero ahora el tema de conversación resultaba ser el ex equipo 7.

Sasuke miro a Naruto con mirada acusante- Ajam... Naruto-Dobe… Si quieres puedo recordarte lo ENAMORADO que estabas de ella aunque te maltrataba. –Apuñalo Sasuke con su lógica.

Naruto se llevo las Manos tras la cabeza- ¡Jah! Era porque… bueno… esto… -Divagaba sin rumbo mientras trataba de justificarse, y luego sonrió- Es que... es muy linda cuando sonríe… -Sonrió con dulzura mientras un ligero sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió- Si que lo es… -Ambos notaron de repente como todas las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaban en ellos.

**[...]**

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso Naruto ya no había superado su enamoramiento por Sakura? –Articulo Kiba mientras miraba a Shikamaru.

-No lo sé… agh… -Shikamaru alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- Estos chicos siempre han sido problemáticos… -Decía Shikamaru mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Y qué hay con las respuesta de Sasuke? ¿O es que acaso se considera a sí mismo un polígamo? –Comento Lee también uniéndose a la discusión.

-¡Oh pobre Hinata!, llorara mucho si se entera que Naruto aun guarda ese tipo de sentimientos por Sakura –Agrego Kiba provocando que los demás asintieran ante su comentario, todos excepto Sasuke y Naruto quienes miraban expectantes.

-E-Esto… Chicos… -Todos voltearon ante la voz de Naruto- Estamos aquí… ¡No hablen como si no estuviéramos! –Argumento Naruto con Enfado.

-Hmph…-Sasuke simplemente respondió con sus respectivo monosílabo, se quedo pensativo, cerró los ojos alzando la mirada, toda esa calma era tan… Ahora las cosas cambiarían, lo sentía, lo presentía, abrió los ojos, aun con la vista hacia arriba, la luz de la habitación le daba en la cara, ignoraba las voces de sus compañeros, que al parecer habían iniciado una nueva Discusión…

-¡No es así! ¡Yo amo a Hinata! ¡La amo de verdad! –Escucho el grito de Naruto, el cual estaba desesperado por defenderse a sí mismo.

-Oh… por cierto Dobe… -Sasuke atrajo la atención de todos- Agh… Naruto… debemos hablar... seriamente sobre algo...

Naruto lo miro sin entender, pero al ver la seriedad de sus ojos, trago grueso y asintió.

Después de unas horas, los compañeros de Naruto abandonaron la Habitación del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke cerró la puerta y miro seriamente a Naruto.

Era una larga conversación la que debían tener…

To be Continue…


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare begin

**Hola hola!  
**

**Aqui ya me aparesco con la actualizacion :3  
**

**Espero que les guste, les agradesco por sus comentarios, y por pasarse y leer desearia ver mas comentarios :/ para saber su opinion, pero a aquellos que leen! y a aquellos qe comentan! mis mas sinceros agradecimientos! sin mas que agregar que disfruten su lectura:!  
**

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

_The Nightmare begin_

Sakura y Hinata se paseaban por el patio de la Mansión Hyuuga, platicando sobre lo sucedido ayer.

-¡Uh! –Se quejo Sakura- ¡El sabe que odio que oculte cosas…! Que… Que no confié en mí… Se excuso con su… Esa respuesta seca… -La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos haciendo un gesto de furia con sus labios.

-Pero… Sakura-san… -Hinata le sonreía nerviosamente- ¿No crees que te excediste? –La ojiperla carcajeo tiernamente mientras continuaban su paseo- ¿Con 'Hacerlo dormir en el jardín…'?-

Sakura se detuvo en seco haciendo que Hinata lo imitara- ¡No! –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras respondía con fuerza- Además… No lo he visto desde anoche… ¡Y no me importa saber donde se metió!-

Hinata suspiro, a veces Sakura era muy brusca, sonrió, y luego de aquel gesto volteo su vista hacia su pequeño hijo, que se encontraba dormido en su canasta.

Sakura noto el cambio en la expresión de Hinata y esta también sonrió- ¿Es increíble, no? –Soltó de repente la ojijade provocando que Hinata se volteara hacia ella- Como la llegada de un hijo… -Sakura continuo, mientras hacia una pausa para voltear a ver a su hija- convierte una vida inmunda en un diamante…-

Un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa se asomo al rostro de la Hyuuga, esta asintió. Y así ambas se quedaron un momento mirando a sus bebes, la pequeña Sasura se asomaba en la cesta del pequeño Hinaru con curiosidad mientras el recién nacido aun dormía.

Un Hilo de chakra rozo la mejilla de Hinata provocando una leve cortada, Hinata soltó un quejido llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

-¿Hinata? –Dijo Sakura al divisar la herida en la mejilla de Hinata- Estas… Sangrando… pero… ¿Por qué-…?-

-Es bueno… Ni siquiera había sentido su chakra –Expreso la Hyuuga interrumpiendo la pregunta de su amiga, mientras se quitaba la sangre de la cortada de su mejilla.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiono la Haruno sin entender.

-Fíjate bien… Sakura-san… estamos rodeadas… -La ojiperla se quedo mirando fijamente el ambiente y luego cerro sus ojos- _**¡Byakuugan!**_ –Expreso en su interior mientras activaba su poder visual, observo de nuevo todo su entorno- ¡No te muevas! –Le Indico a la Haruno haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y luego la ojiperla tomo uno de los hilos invisibles y paso su chakra a través de ellos dejándolos al descubierto.

-Hay… Hay hilos por todas partes… ¡Hilos de chakra! –Dijo la Haruno al notar las hileras que las rodeaban y recubrían el patio de los Hyuuga- Los Hilos… ¡Todos se acumulan ahí! ¡En el pequeño Hinaru! –Grito la Haruno al percatarse de aquello, provocando que la Hyuuga se volteara a ver a su pequeño, en el instante en que la mirada de Hinata se cruzo con la silueta de su pequeño, los hilos de chakra lo alzaron en los aires.

-¡Hinaru! –Articulo la Ojiperla tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño en los aires pero fallando en su intento, el llanto del pequeño Hyuuga y el de la pequeña Uchiha se hicieron presentes- ¡Sasura! –Exclamo la Haruno.

-No pensé… -Una siniestra voz se escucho en el entorno- Que sería tan fácil atrapar al Nueve Colas… No debe de interesarles mucho… -La voz siniestra continúo desde una ubicación desconocida, seguida de una risa triunfante y maligna.

Sakura y Hinata miraban a todas partes tratando de localizar al enemigo, pero los Hilos que rodeaban a sus pequeños los alzaron más en los aires alejándolos más de ellas y haciendo que se movieran cerca de la rama de un árbol, la vista de ambas volteo a ese lugar con una expresión de desconcertación y preocupación, sobre ella se encontraba, la persona que reía y mantenía prisioneros a sus pequeños.

-¿Quién…? ¿¡Quién diablos eres!?-

* * *

Mientras en el Hospital de Konoha, el Hokage Naranja y el Uchiha intercambiaban miradas, ahora que todos se habían ido podrían comenzar con su conversación.

-Naruto… Tanto tu como yo sabemos que… -Sasuke Hizo una pausa- Algo paso… la noche en la que nació tu hijo… -Comenzó la plática el azabache con un semblante serio, Naruto también lo tenía, ambos sabían que aquella noche… Algo había sucedido, y ese "Algo" había sido el causante de que Naruto perdiera el control sobre el Kyuuby.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Sasuke- Si… Lo sé… Pero… ¿Qué cosa pudo haberlo causado? –

Sasuke se quedo pensativo- Solo tú puedes saberlo… ¿Qué paso esa noche Naruto? Tienes que recordarlo… -Este se quedo mirando a Naruto, el rubio se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativo- Esa noche… -Comenzó Naruto- Yo no estaba con Hinata…-

_Naruto Flash Back

Naruto abrió la puerta de su antiguo departamento, aun no lograba entender porque aun no se deshacía de él, ¿Extrañaba sus días ahí? No, Jamás diría que no fueron buenos tiempos pero, ahora que su vida estaba realizada… ¿Se sentía Feliz?, Bueno, ya tenía una familia, alguien siempre estaba a su lado ¡Además! era "Hokage" ya todos en la aldea de Konoha lo reconocían, lo respetaban… El era su Héroe.

Aunque en estos momentos era un Héroe fugitivo… Los ancianos querían que se fuera lo más 'Lejos posible de Konoha mientras Hinata estuviera dando a luz a su hijo'. Le ponía mal que le pidieran eso, el jamás perdería el control sobre Kurama, y además de eso… El sello solo se debilitaría si él fuera Mujer, por un momento su mente divago imaginando que hubiera sido de Kurama si hubiera sido sellado en una mujer de nuevo.

-¿Oh no? ¿Kurama? –Articulo Naruto sentado sobre Kurama en el interior de su sello.

Kurama Bufo- Aunque no lo creas, haz sido el más problemático de mis Jinchurikis Naruto…-

Naruto sonrió por lo bajo divertido- … Todo ha ido mejorando desde entonces… -Comenzó su plática el Uzumaki mientras miraba al Vacio- Yo no me siento solo…-

El Naruto externo estaba sentado en su antigua cama con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía su estomago, específicamente su sello, por encima de su ropa, se quedo así platicando un rato mas con Kurama, luego de un rato mas, abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver el portarretratos con la primera foto de equipo, del equipo 7, aun se encontraba ahí, el no había querido llevársela, así como tampoco había vendido ese viejo departamento… Estaba intacto, y polvoriento… Limpiaría la próxima vez que visitara este lugar… Esa foto le traía recuerdos…

-…-Naruto sonrió- Aquellos días ya no volverán… -Dijo este rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía- Y aquí estamos 7 años después de habernos sacado aquella fotografía… -Naruto observaba a Kurama- Kurama… ¿Por qué te Haz quedado callado de repente? –El rubio puso un gesto de confusión en su rostro- ¿Kurama? –Naruto se acerco a Kurama- ¿Estas… Bien? –la mano de Naruto estaba a punto de posarse sobre el Kyuuby.

_Naruto Flash Back end

-Lo demás esta borroso, no recuerdo nada más, Sasuke.. –Concluyo su relato el rubio.

-Uhmm… Ya veo.. –Contesto en un respiro profundo su compañero- Entonces no tenemos ninguna pista concreta y… tampoco seremos capaces de solventar la sospecha sobre el supuesto regreso de Akatsuki…-

Naruto bajo la mirada, sus sospechas no lo dejarían tranquilo, y además… "¡Agh!" todo esto era muy frustrante para él, y le parecía aun más frustrante el hecho de no recordar lo que paso aquella noche, ni siquiera podía preguntárselo a Kurama, Naruto se llevo una mano a su frente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Sasuke se quedo mirando un momento a la ventana, reflexionando sobre la historia que su amigo le acababa de narrar, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con asombro- ¿Qué diablos? –Exclamo este y se acerco mas a la ventana para poder divisar mejor, la mirada de Sasuke pudo observar Humo- ¡Naruto! ¡Algo pasa en la Mansión Hyuuga! –Informo Sasuke incorporándose de nuevo y volteando a ver a Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Hinata! –Grito al divisar la explosión y el Humo que provenía del territorio Hyuuga, Naruto golpeo con fuerza la cama- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No pudo moverme! –Musito ante su intento fallido por moverse.

-Yo iré… -Sasuke ya se encontraba en el marco de la ventana a punto de salir.

-Sasuke… -Naruto temblaba de impotencia- Apresúrate… Te los encargo… -Sasuke asintió ante las palabras de Naruto y salto dirigiéndose a la Mansión Hyuuga, preguntándose "¿Qué demonios pasaba?".

**[…]**

Hinata levanto la mirada como puso- U-Un… Jutsu de parálisis…-

-Es muy bueno… Aprovecho el momento indicado para tomar a los niños, mientras estábamos distraídas y… -Sakura soltó un quejido de dolor al tratar de moverse sin conseguirlo- ¡Diablos…! –

Estaban atrapadas, Hinata no entendía como había podido ese tipo… Traspasar Konoha sin ser visto, y aun mas internarse en el territorio Hyuuga, su rostro, no lograba reconocerlo, no lo conocía, aunque se veía joven, la cabeza de Hinata daba vueltas, estaba confundida ¿Traspasar Konoha y además adentrarse en el territorio Hyuuga sin ser visto?

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué quieres!? –La mirada de Hinata se fijo esta vez en Hinaru, su pequeño estaba preso por ese… Ese tipo… Hinata mordió su labio inferior, necesitaba quitarle a Hinaru y también a la pequeña Sasura.

El muchacho esbozo una sonrisa malévola- Mi nombre es Niyaki… Mi objetivo… el Jinchuriki del Kyuuby… -Los hilos que sostenían prisionero al pequeño Hinaru hicieron que este se acercara a el maquiavélico hombre que paso su lengua por la mejilla del bebe.

Los ojos emperradlos de Hinata se cristalizaron- ¡No! ¡No lo toques! –La ojiperla hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de moverse, pero sus muñecas derramaron algunas gotas de sangre- Agh… -Hinata soltó un quejido activando su Byakuugan de nuevo en sus ojos.

-¡Hinata! –Sakura trato de divisar bien lo que causaba la herida de Hinata- ¿Hilos de Chakra? Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-S-Son… Los hilos que nos rodeaban… -Explico la Hyuuga- Aun siguen ahí… Vienen de sus dedos… El… Los movió y rodio mis muñecas… No podemos movernos…-Hinata bajo su mirada dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas de sus ojos.

Sakura volteo con dificultad a su atacante, el secuestrador de su pequeña- _…. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio? Y lo que es aun más extraño… ¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de su presencia? _–La mente de la pelirosa no lo entendía, no lo comprendía.

**[…]**

Sasuke alzo la mirada- ¿Quién eres tú? –Una persona lo había detenido antes de que pudiera llegar a donde se encontraban Hinata y Sakura. Esa persona alzo la mirada dejando ver su rostro- Mi nombre es… Niyaki… Haichiro Niyaki… Y no voy a dejar que interfiera… -

Sasuke carcajeo irónicamente- ¿Sabes… tu quién soy? ¿Verdad? –Lo observo con ira, el había logrado que se alejaran de la villa en una milésima de segundo ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No importaba, el ya tenía una idea, debía acabar con ese tipo rápido… y Salvar a Hinaru- Naruto… parece que tu familia tendrá que esperar un poco mas… -Sasuke se coloco en posición firme mirando atentamente a su contrincante.

To be continue…


End file.
